crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road Wiki
Welcome to the Crossy Road Wiki! :Crossy Road Wiki is a complete database about the iOS, Amazon, and Android hit Crossy Road! A game produced by Hipster Whale (and published by Yodo1 Games on Google Play), Crossy Road is a new and re-stylized rendition of the classic game Frogger, get it for free on the App Store, Amazon Store, and the Google Play Store today! :Even stated by Andy Sum - one of the developers of Crossy Road - the wiki is full of info.Andy Sum on Twitter You can find out about unlocking new mascots, find the best strategies or even join the ever-growing community and find out from them about their experiences in Crossy Road. In addition, the wiki also provides a friendly, social atmosphere with features such as User Blogs, the and the , not to even mention the extensive games and challenges offered by members of the community. Whether you're an occasional hopper or a devoted road-crosser, we hope you enjoy what the wiki has to offer and maybe help to make it even better! We suggest you to read the Rules before making any edits. About Crossy Road : Main Article: Crossy Road :Crossy Road is a mobile game developed by Hipster Whale and that took inspiration from primarily Frogger, but also Temple Run, Subway Surfers, Flappy Bird, Skylanders, Tiny Wings, FEZ and . The idea of the game is to get as far as possible across the roads, rivers, grass and train tracks without dying. The player plays as a mascot and must swipe the screen in the corresponding direction to move the mascot or tap to go forward. Along the way there will be many obstacles, such as rivers, trees, boulders, cars and trains. :Crossy Road is available on iOS and Android for free, but in-app purchases are included. In the United States, the game is currently ranked #75 on Top Grossing Apps and #3 on Top Free Apps. On Google Play, The game is currently ranked #6 on Top Games and #108 in Top Grossing. :On November 20 2014, the game was released on iOS. On the 18th of December, it was released on Fire OS and on the 8th of January 2015 it was released on Android. Latest News and Events *'September 11, 2015 -' Version 1.3.0 and the Pac-Man Update has been released for Android in one update! *'August 22, 2015 -' the Pac-Man Update has been released on iOS, adding the long awaited Pac-Man & five other mascots! *'August 19, 2015 -' Pac-Man 256 has been released for iOS & Android! *'August 18, 2015 -' Version 1.3.0 has been released for iOS, adding 6 new mascots! *'July 16th, 2015 -' Version 1.2.6 has been released for bug fixes. *'June 25th 2015 -' the Korean Update has been realeased for iOS & Android, adding 9 new characters! * June 16th 2015 - ' the Micro Update has been released for Android! *'May 22nd 2015 - '''Pac-Man 256, developed by Bandai Namco and Hipster Whale, has been announced' *'May 21st 2015 - the Micro Update has been released for iOS, adding 5 new mascots! *'May 14th 2015 - '''new update released on Amazon, adding 5 new mascots! *'May 13th 2015 - '''a new update is on its way soon with a new '''Framed mascot, as seen here in Matt Hall's video *'April 2nd 2015 '- The UK & Ireland Update has been released on Amazon, adding 15 new mascots! *'April 1st 2015 '- The UK & Ireland Update has been released on iOS, adding 17 new mascots! *'March 26th 2015 '- Andy Sum, one of the developers of Crossy Road, has recommended the wiki! References zh: Category:Browse Category:Crossy Road